


35.6728° N, 139.7240° E

by blueabsinthe



Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Communication Failure, First Meetings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2020, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: They say the birthdate of your soulmate appears on your wrist first. When you get close to meeting them another mark - sometimes two -shouldshow up on your wrist.Even if Ryuji believed in soulmates, only having a birthdate would be enough to make him give up altogether.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874917
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	35.6728° N, 139.7240° E

**Author's Note:**

> Day one for Pegoryu 2020. **Prompt:** soulmates.
> 
> Trying my hand at the whole soulmate thing/concept. I wasn't even planning on doing anything for PegoRyu week, but sometimes you gotta go with what inspires you.
> 
> There also may be a second part from Ren/Akira's view. Marking as complete for now

He first notices the date on his wrist when he’s old enough to read. Ryuji remembers asking his mom about it and how she had sat him down and told him what a soulmate was. She told him when your soulmate is born, their birthdate would show up on your skin. When you get close to meeting them, another mark - sometimes two - _should_ show up on your wrist as well. He remembers trying to sneak a peek at his mom’s wrists whenever he could, trying to see the marks adorning her wrist. 

Ryuji only ever manages to see the one. 

The years passed and Ryuji’s belief in soulmates disappeared. The date on his left wrist forgotten. He’s not even sure when his skepticism started.

He thinks it must have always been a niggling thought in the back of his mind. Like an itch you can’t quite scratch. Ryuji’s quite sure he also has firsthand proof they don’t exist. Case in point, his parents. There was no way they had been soulmates. Sure, in the beginning, they must have been fooled. He remembers the looks his parents shared early on in their marriage. The facade eventually crumbling. The splotchy bruises on his mom’s skin became a regular occurrence until the one day his dad up and left. 

So, yes, someone would have a very hard time convincing Ryuji soulmates were real, thank you very much. 

Some would brush his skepticism off with stories of incompatibility, or they just hadn’t met them yet, or maybe, just maybe, someone was born without one.

Eventually, Ryuji grew tired of seeing the date on his wrist. The universe must really have it in for him, or just enjoyed fucking with him. Honestly, it’s the worst idea ever. Who thought the first thing to put on your wrist was your soulmate’s birthdate? Surely there were more than one person born on the date indicated. Even if he believed in soulmates, only having a birthdate would be enough to make him give up altogether. 

He ignores the prickling feeling on his wrist when he first meets Akira. Maybe he managed to hit his head harder than he thought in Kamoshida’s castle. It’s not until he’s zoning out in his afternoon class that he notices there’s two new marks on his wrist. 

**April 11, 2016**

**35.6728° N, 139.7240° E**

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://blueabsinthe18.tumblr.com/)


End file.
